Eternal Lovers
by hironohime
Summary: Kaname & Yuuki LEMON Fic edited version with more fluffs!. I hope all of you fans of YUME enjoy this fic.
1. Eternal Lovers 1

**Eternal Lovers **

It was a humid summer night when a girl with waist long raven locks struggled to tie the ribbon of her yukata (summer kimono). Yuuki glanced at the wall clock and bit her lip tensely. She had agreed to go to see the fireworks with her beloved Kaname and there was only fifteen minutes left for her to get ready.

"I can't believe we Japanese actually wore this hard to handle piece of cloth as a bath robe in civil war period." Yori complained. Though it was forbidden for vampire and human to live in the same room, the head master had given his special permission for Yuuki.

"There's no time to talk about history, Yori. I'm gonna be late for my first date." Yuuki replied nervously.

"Well, that's actually surprising. I thought you guys had several dates before."

"For your information eating lunch together at school is not dating." Yuuki snorted.

"I must be a classical minded person then." Yoori let out a heavy sigh.

Yuuki turned the neatly tied ribbon to her back carefully to prevent the form from getting ruined. Her slim body was now covered in a black yukata with pink cherry blossom pattern and her waist long raven hair tied neatly in a ponytail. Her hair grew much faster than before since the day she was awaken as a pureblood vampire. She put a rose shaped hair pin to make her ponytail looked better and stared at her own reflection in the mirror with her crimson red eyes. Inside her heart she prayed for Kaname to freeze in amusement when he saw her.

"If you don't wanna be late you'd better hurry up, Yuuki. You know that you can't run with that on you." Yori's voice brought her back to reality.

"Okay, Yori. Be a good girl and don't forget to lock the window."

"Hey!, I'm not a kid who doesn't even know how to lock the window."

"You don't have to tell me I know the reason why you don't want to lock the window." Yuuki pointed at Aido Hanabusa who stood in front of the window. Her best friend's face turned red.

"To be honest as a prefect I shouldn't allow anyone from the moon dorm to visit the sun dorm at night but since today I'm in my best mood you have my permission. Just promise me that you'll keep this as a secret to the other residents." She said cheerfully before closing the room door behind her.

The school garden was filled with students both from night class and day class. Most of them were still wearing their school uniform. Yuuki saw some girls from the day class wearing yukata. She got relieved when she found out that none of them was wearing the same color and pattern. Food and game stalls were here, there and everywhere. Since there were only two events in a year when both students from night class and day class could gather, no one especially those who got involved in the forbidden love relationship was going to miss such a valuable opportunity.

"Hey Miss Prefect, care to have some takoyaki?. We guarantee that it's delicious," said a blonde vampire boy.

"Our taiyaki is more delicious, Miss Prefect." The other vampire boy from different stall suggested.

"Sorry guys. I'm in a hurry." Yuuki refused the offer before she walked away.

"So, are you dating someone from the night class today?" The blonde vampire smirked.

"It's none of your business." She replied coldly.

"Listen everyone!, our Miss Prefect is dating a vampire!" The vampire boy announced merrily.

"Stop it!" She spoke out.

"Look!, she's blushing like crazy!. Why don't you tell everyone here who's the lucky vampire guy?" Yuuki didn't reply to the question and tried her best to leave the place as soon as she could but the crowds were blocking her way.

"I don't think I gave you permission to approach my precious one, you filthy takoyaki seller." She heard a familiar deep baritone voice from her back. The voice she wished to hear the most especially when she was in trouble.

"Kaname Sama!, please forgive my discourtesy." The trouble makers squeaked as they bowed deeply to the Vampire king.

"Let's go, Yuuki." He held her right hand and led the way out of the crowd. He was still in his white school uniform with a red necktie tied neatly. She blushed at the fact of his warm hand that held hers. After they walked for about half an hour, they finally arrived at a beach. He released her hand and set up a picnic mat on the white sand. He sat on it and commanded her to sit beside him.

"Kaname Oniisama...I..."

"Yuuki, how many times do I have to told you not to call my name in that form." He warned her.

"I'm sorry." Yuuki bit her lip.

"We can watch the fireworks from here though it's not that clear. If you prefer to watch from near the main stage I'll accompany you." He explained friendly.

"No, I prefer watching from here with just the two of us." Kaname smiled when he saw her flushed. Yuuki immediately turn around to hide her red face.

"You look beautiful in that." He pointed at her yukata.

"Thank you." She replied bashfully. Kaname placed his hands on Yuuki's shoulders and turned her around so they could face each other. He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes to feel the heavenly taste of his kiss. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth when she moaned at their kiss. He pulled her head closer to deepen his kiss. A helpless whimper escaped from her mouth before she began to unbutton his uniform jacket with her numb fingers.

"No, Yuuki. You're not ready for this." He broke the kiss then grabbed both of her hands.

"But I love you and I need you so badly, oniisama." She whimpered with teary eyes.

"I am a monster, Yuuki. Your real brother was killed because of me." He answered coldly.

"It's not your fault and I'm not blaming you for that. You are the victim of uncle Rido."

"Listen to me!" He clenched her shoulder.

"I'm not an eight years old girl anymore. I'm an adult and I deserve to be threatened like one." She couldn't resist her emotion any longer that she began to sob bitterly.

"Please don't waste your tears for me, Yuuki." He wiped her tears with his fore finger elegantly.

"I know that I'm not as beautiful as Sara Ibuki but I am willing to spend the rest of my life by your side." She claimed.

He pushed her to the ground all of sudden before he pinned both of her hands above her head and stared at her seriously. His face was about two inches far from her face. She could smell his white musk cologne that she gave him as his birthday present. He started to untie the ribbon of her yukata and slid it off. She stopped sobbing when she noticed her under wears revealed and her body began to tremble at the time the thought of what will happen next crossed her mind.

"You are the one who ask for this." He nibbled at her neck.

"Aah!" She moaned.

"And this." He removed her bra and sucked her left breast while his right hand massaged the other. Her body jolted as if she received an electricity shock. All parts of her body were numb and she could feel dampness at her most private area. He gave the same treatment to her right breast and she let out a lustful moan. Suddenly he stopped and she was stupefied by his sudden action.

"Once you taste the pleasure there will be no turning back. You know that?" He took off his uniform jacket and placed it above her to cover her bare skin.

"What… do you… mean?" She asked with trembling voice. Her hands clutched the uniform. He stared at her and gave a heavy sigh before answering her question.

"What I mean is that I won't be able to control myself after I have a taste of you and I may demand for more of what we are doing right know." She stretched her hand anxiously and caressed his brown hair while she looked deep into his crimson red eyes. The same eyes she had known for years. They were affectionate but yet so frail. Loneliness and all the pain that he had endured in the past were hidden beyond them.

"I promised you that I'll be spending the rest of my life with you so I have no regret."

"But…Yuu…" She placed her forefinger on his lips to hush him and circled his neck with her arms. She placed her forehead on his as she closed her eyes. His white jacket fell onto the sand and it caused her topless figure to be revealed. She could feel him shivered from her sudden action.

"Please take me to cloud nine, Kaname." She whispered in a lustful tone. After a moment of silence that seemed like forever he finally gave his answer.

"As you wish, Yuuki." She gave him her best smile of the day before they crashed their lips against each other passionately. Still not breaking the kiss she pulled off his red necktie and started to undo the remaining buttons of his black shirt. She slid it off him to reveal his well toned body. He broke the kiss and took away the rest of her clothing. He spread both of her legs to explore her most private area then he licked her clit causing her to scream out in pleasure. After that he plugged a finger inside and pulled it out. He smirked when he saw his forefinger covered in her juice. He put two fingers inside and was rewarded with a wanton moan from her. Yuuki winced when she felt a tight knot down her belly.

"Don't come yet, Yuuki. It's about to begin." He said softly and nibbled at her ear when his eyes caught the expression on her face.

"Kaname…please…" She begged.

"Please what, Yuuki?" He asked seductively while he moved his fingers back and forth faster than before.

"Aaaaah!, don't tease…I…want…aaaah!" She pleaded between her whimpers.

"I can't understand you. Tell me slowly and clearly about what you want me to do." He smirked. She panted and tried as hard as she could to talk properly but her voice failed her.

"I…want…you…inside me…please." She squeeked.

"What an impatient girl." He replied with an evil smile.

He pulled out his fingers from her then removed the remaining of his clothes in the most elegant way one had ever seen. She saw his manhood and was surprise of the size. She wondered if it would fit into her. However, she realized that there was no turning back when she saw him positioned himself in front of her damped entrance. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the new experience. With a large groan he entered her. She cried painfully when she felt as if her body was being ripped apart. Tears streamed in her eyes then fell onto both of her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuki." He apologized as he kissed her tears away. He regretted that he couldn't find the other less painful way to guide her to cloud nine. He stopped for a moment to allow her adjusted to his size. After that he started to rock his hip and increased the speed step by step. She could hear slapping sound accompanied with the ocean wave as their background music. Finally her pain was replaced by pleasure. She strengthened her grip on his shoulder and circled her legs around his waist so that he could have more access to the furthest area. She could feel the warmth of his manhood inside her. Her walls were tightening against him. She had a foreign feeling that something from the deepest part of her body was making its way out.

"It's okay, you can release now." He whispered to her. She screamed out his name and let her walls crashed on his manhood. In an instant her juice covered his manhood but he kept continue his her. She gazed at the sky above her and saw a red firework accompanied by a huge sound. Kaname raised his speed monstrously and produced larger slapping sounds that before.

"Ah…you're…tearing….ah…me…apart…oooh!" Yuuki gasped. After a moment with a large grunt Kaname released his seed inside her.

"I love you, Yuuki and will always love you." He said.

"I love you too and I want to spent the rest of my time with you." She replied breathlessly. He smiled happily and gave a peck on her lips before he pulled out from her. They put their clothes back then sit along each other watching fireworks on the night sky.

"Are you hungry, Yuuki?" Kaname asked gently.

"Not really." She answered. However her stomach betrayed her by producing a large growling sound. Kaname laughed out loud. Yuuki covered her red face with both of her hands. He handed his lover girl a custard cream filled taiyaki.

"Thank you." She took it from his hand and started to eat.

"You're eating it from the tail."

"Is there a right order on how to eat taiyaki?" She asked while staring at her now tailless taiyaki.

"Most of the people eat it from the head."

"I'll be careful next time."

"You have a cream smear on your chin." She was going to sweep the cream away when he stopped her.

"Let me do it for you." He leaned forward and licked the cream off her chin.

"Kaname..." She muttered, her face turned red. He ignored her and wrapped his arms on her waist.

"Do you remember when we were playing fireworks at our house yard in summer when I was five?" She asked him while she leaned back to feel the warmth of his body.

"Of course I do. You got burn injury on your right leg and since then our parents forbidded us from playing fireworks."

"I remember I was crying out loud and you carried me into our house in bridal style."

"Mom got panicked and started to cry. Fortunately dad calmed her down and did the first aid." She turned her head up to face him.

"Tonight fireworks is the best fireworks I've ever seen in my life because you were here with me and I swear that I will never forget."

"Me too." He leaned forward and placed his lips upon hers.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Eternal Lovers 2

**Eternal Lovers 2**

* * *

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank all readers who added this story to their favorite list and also for those who gave their reviews on this story. I really appreciate them. I could make it this far because of your supports. Please feel free to write any comments, critics, suggestions etc about this story. I really need them to become a better fanfic writer (^-^). **_

* * *

Almost four months had passed since the firework event. Tree leaves at the school garden had changed their color into yellow and brown.

"Yori, can you pass me the dust pan and garbage bag?" Yuuki said while she munched a senbei (rice cookies). Yori lazily passed the dust pan and garbage bag to her partner.

"Thanks!"

"You know what, Yuuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you gain weight?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"I saw your tummy when we were changing before the physical education."

"Well, there are too many delicious foods that I can't ignore in this season." Yori gave her friend a look of doubt.

"Don't lie to me, Yuuki?" She claimed as she placed a hand on her waist.

"Of course not. Why should I?" Yuuki declined promptly.

"Tell me when your last period was?"

"Two months ago…maybe…" Yuuki replied as she scratched her head.

"Come with me." Yori dragged the pure blood vampire princess out of the school garden.

"Yori, we haven't finish cleaning the leaves yet!" Yuuki protested.

"The leaves can wait, my dear." Yori concluded.

Yori pulled out her study desk's drawer and handed Yuuki the pregnancy test equipment when they arrived at their room.

"Yori, why the heck do you have this thing in our room?" Yuuki stared at her friend with a look of disbelief.

"I just want to be prepared for the worst case since you know...err..." Yori answered nervously.

"Don't tell me that you and Aido-senpai had 'you know what' in this room on the day I went to the summer festival."

"Well, to be exact we had it done in the restroom." Yori mumbled while Yuuki gawked at the fact.

"So, how was the result?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"My period came on the same day I bought that equipment. By the way, let's finish this useless blabbering and go check it!" Yori pushed her friend to the rest room. Yuuki let out a heavy sigh before she did everything that was written in the instruction manual of the equipment. She gasped in panic and she felt as if the world was crumbling on her when she saw two blue lines. She bit her lip to prevent her from crying before she walked out of the restroom.

"Yuuki…" Yori called her best friend's name anxiously.

"I'll be back in an hour."

"Wait!, Yuuki!" Yuuki ignored her friend and slammed the room door behind her emotionally. She ran as fast as she could to the moon dorm. She kept running until she found the biggest room in the dormitory with a small board in which is written "Resident Director" glued on the door. She knocked twice and waited for a moment. Since there was no response she impatiently turned the door knob and walked in. Kaname was sitting in front of his study desk that was filled a monstrous number of documents. He wore a black shirt with three upper buttons undone giving his visitor a generous view of his broad chest.

"Yuuki, what is it?" He asked. She wanted to answer him but tears came out instead of words. When she realized she was sobbing so hard that she couldn't breathe properly. She just wished she had something to cover her so very ugly crying face. He left his desk work and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Kaname..I...I'm..."

"Don't worry, Yuuki. I'll take the responsibility."

"What? How do you…" He cupped her face with his palms and smiled affectionately.

"When you came here I felt the three pureblood sign of presence."

"Three? you mean…" He rubbed her tummy gently.

"We're going to have twins." She stopped sobbing. A part of her was happy for the news but she had to admit that another part of her was filled with anxiety from the fact that she was still a high school student.

"I have no confidence of being a mom." She frowned.

"Yuuki, experience is always a great teacher."

"But… what if I fail to protect them and those evil purebloods take th..." He placed his forefinger on her lips to hush her.

"I'll protect you and our children no matter what. You have my word."

"Kaname..." He leaned forward and crushed his lips on hers. Then he went forward nibbled on her collar bone and was rewarded with a helpless whimper from her. He moved his right hand forward to brush her inner thighs. She could feel the moisture in her private area at his touch on her bare skin.

"Kaname… we shouldn't." She said hastily as she pulled away from him.

"It's okay, Yuuki. This won't hurt the babies." He insisted.

"But…" He crashed his lips upon her once more to shut her up. She knew that she had no choice than to obey him when he started to rip her clothes off one by one and threw them to the floor. Then he undressed himself so that they were now equal. Her face turned red when she saw him glanced at her from head to toe. He took his red necktie and tied both of her hand at the corner of his four post bed before he took out a razor blade and shaving cream. She stared at him confusedly, her body shook in fear.

"W-what do you think you are doing?" She asked with trembling voice.

"I'm going to invite you in an interesting game." He whispered to her ear seductively. He spread her legs to reveal her most private area and put the shaving cream on it.

"K-Kaname…" She squealed.

"Don't move, Yuuki or you'll hurt yourself." He warned her before he began to shave the area. Yuuki closed her eyes tightly during the process that seemed like forever. A smile of satisfaction appeared at Kaname's face when he saw her hairless womanhood. He used both of his thumbs to open her entrance and started to explore the inside with his tongue. She screamed out in pleasure as her body arched. She realized that her body had become more sensitive than before that a single touch could send her straight away to cloud nine. She gasped in surprise when he put a vibrator inside her womanhood.

"You love lollipop, don't you?. I remember you begged me to buy you some of them when you were a little." He smirked while he hold his erecting manhood with a hand. Yuuki blushed before she opened her mouth. Kaname put his manhood impatiently and she began to suck it while he started to slam into her mouth.

"Good girl." He caressed her hair with his right hand while she kept sucking her so-called lollipop hungrily. After a moment he poured his seed inside her and she gulped them all. It was sour but she didn't care. He released her hands from his necktie and lifted her up in bridal style then positioned her so that she was on her four. She looked to the front and gasped when she found a big mirror. She turned around and saw him knelled behind her with an evil grin on his face. She could see his crimson red eyes filled with lust and his manhood was hardening again. She whimpered when she felt it brushed her back thigh slightly. She let out a wanton moan when the vibrator was pulled out from her and inserted into her upper hole. She strengthened her grip on the bed sheet for dear life.

"Look at the mirror, Yuuki. See how I enter you and take a look of your erotic face." He tilted her chin up with a hand.

"No….aaaaah!" She screamed in pleasure when she saw the reflection of him entered her lower hole on the mirror.

"Let's give our kids some nutrition." He smirked before he trusted into her as he rubbed her slightly big tummy.

"I...oh!...Kana…meeeh!" She couldn't answer him properly.

Kaname drew his manhood once before he trusted back again in full force. Another lustful moan escaped from her mouth. She could feel her breasts moved back and forth along with the movement of his hip. He grabbed both of her breasts and massaged them while he increased his thrusting speed into a seducing rhythm. She screamed his name in pleasure when he moved her left leg upwards and trusted deeper into her.

"Aaaagggh!"

"I can see that you enjoy this, Yuuki. After all, I've turned your body to become more sensitive than before." He said confidently when he saw several drops of her juice stained the bed sheet.

"No… please!"

He sped up his thrust in such an inhuman pace. The sound of slapping bodies echoed in his room. She felt that her vision blurred and realized that she was about to lose her consciousness. She climaxed and fainted after she screamed his name. He pulled himself out once, placed her unconscious body below him, spread her legs and began to thrust into her again. Her eyes remained shut and no voice came out from her mouth. However, her juice was still dropping endlessly. After a while Kaname felt that he could not resist any longer. With a large groan he released his seed deep inside her. His princess fell limply on the bed and he joined her in a deep slumber.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

5


	3. Eternal Lovers 3

**Eternal Lovers 3**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kaname asked while fastening his seat belt.

"Whenever you are." Yuuki replied with a big smile on her face.

He helped her to fasten the seat belt on her now huge tummy before he moved the gear into driving mode and stepped on the gas pedal.

"Anyway, where are we going?" Yuuki said while glancing on the scenery through the window. She could see cherry blossoms blooming at the surrounding area.

"To your favorite place." He replied shortly.

"I have too many favorite places to be mentioned one by one." She chuckled.

"Well, just think of one." Yuuki rubbed her chin and started to think.

"Umm…. sea aquarium?"

"False."

"Shopping Mall."

"Just wait and see." He smiled at her.

"Why don't you just tell me where we are going?" She complained.

"Because, it's a surprise." He whispered to her ear. Yuuki could feel her ear turning red. Although they had been together for quite a while now she was still nervous whenever he did such lovey-dovey action. She leaned back to her seat and closed her eyes to get some rest.

After a while Yuuki lazily opened her eyes and gasped when she saw her surroundings. She saw a huge Ferris Wheel beyond the main entrance.

"Shall we go?" Kaname smiled at her as he turned off the car engine.

"Sure." Yuuki replied cheerfully as she took off her seatbelt.

"Wait there." He commanded her before he got off the car first. Kaname opened the passenger door then stretched out his right hand. Yuuki placed her hand in his and followed him as they proceeded to the main entrance.

"Kaname."

"Hmm?"

"I really appreciate your kindness but I'm afraid that I won't be able to enjoy the attraction with this." She rubbed her tummy anxiously.

"Well, I'm afraid that we're not here to ride the attraction."

"What do you mean?" Yuuki raised an eyebrow.

Kaname pulled out a clear file and handed it to her. She examined the thing and gasped when she found two dinner tickets and a reservation form of a five star hotel suite room.

"It's your birthday present." He said kindly.

"Thank you so much, Kaname." She leaned forward and gave him a big hug.

* * *

"I can eat by myself." Yuuki protested when her partner took a spoonful of the omelet hayashi rice and brought it to her mouth.

"I insisted." Kaname replied firmly.

"But people are looking at us." Yuuki glanced at her surrounding and her eyes caught several couples giggled at them.

"They don't bother me." He claimed. Finally, she realized that she couldn't run away from his request. She decided to obey him as she opened her mouth with a blushing face.

"Good girl." He showed a satisfied smile. After dinner they proceeded to their suite room.

"I'm going to take a shower so I'll be back in half an hour." Yuuki placed her handbag and was about to enter the shower room when Kaname stopped her.

"I'll join you." He said.

"Excuse me?" She doubted her ears at his words.

"I know it's difficult for you to clean your body with that stomach so let me help you." He continued as he started to unbutton her cardigan causing her to blush madly. Yuuki turned her back on Kaname when he finished getting her out of her clothes. She turned her back on him as she covered her bare chest with both hands and closed her eyes when she heard the sound of his clothing fell onto the floor. He placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist then lifted her up in bridal style.

"K-Kaname…I can walk by myself." She said nervously.

"I won't let you." He pressed his forehead on hers.

"But, I'm much heavier than several months before." She replied weakly.

"Well, to me you are as light as a pigeon." He concluded.

Yuuki had no other choice than to circle her hands around his neck. She looked at her surroundings and was amazed by the size of the bathroom. It was even bigger than her room in the dormitory. The huge white bathtub was filled with water and red rose petals. Not far from it there was a small shower room.

Kaname opened the glass door of the shower room with his right hand and told her to walk in. She entered the room and he followed her. He took the shower head, adjusted the water temperature and turned the water tap. Yuuki closed her eyes when she felt the warm water on her bare skin.

He poured the soap he took from the soap dispenser on her body and started to soap her with bare hands. Yuuki gasped at the feeling of his hand on her body. He touched her as if she was world's most fragile porcelain and she always loved the way he touched her. He rubbed her tummy before he moved to the southern part where his hands met her thighs. She gasped when he started to clean her womanhood. Then he moved upwards as he started to massage both of her breasts resulting her to produce a weak moan.

"You love it, don't you." He showed her his evil smile.

"S-stop it, Kaname." She said.

He let go of her breasts then rinsed her body with warm water. She pushed the soap dispenser to get some amount of body soap and started to soap him in return while Kaname took the shampoo bottle, poured the contents into his palm then began to wash her long hair. Yuuki stopped when her hand reached his belly button. She was unable to look down and moved her hand further. He noticed her ambivalence and smirked.

"You don't have to be shy, Yuuki. It's not your first time to see it, isn't it?" He said in a lustful tone while he took her hands and placed them on his manhood. With numb fingers she clumsily cleaned his most private part and rinsed his body clean. He took a handful of her long hair and started to make a shape of two horns on the sides of her head. Unfortunately, the horns fell down due to the weight of her hair.

"Stop playing with my hair." She pouted grumpily.

"Sorry, I love playing with your hair." He replied with a naughty smile.

"I remember you were always doing that whenever we took a bath together in the past." She giggled.

"And I remember that you were always asking why you don't have the thing I have below my bellybutton." He grinned.

"Then you told me that I'll gain one when I grow up, you big liar!" She pinched his arm. He winced in pain before laughing out loud. She smiled at his laughing face. It had been a while since she heard him laugh like that.

Kaname opened the shower room door and he took her hand as they made their way to the huge bathtub and soaked. Yuuki took a deep breath to enjoy the lovely smell of roses. Then she glanced at Kaname who gazed at the scenery of beautifully lighted up Ferris Wheel through the huge window. She noticed that red rose suited him so well that she couldn't get her eyes off him for even a second. His high bridged nose, short and straight raven hair, pearl white skin were the proofs that his Creator had spent extra time when creating him.

"Is something wrong with my face?" His baritone voice brought her back to reality. She quickly shook her head and averted her gaze from him to hide her blushing face. He stretched his arms, drew her closer to his body then nibbled at her shoulder.

"K-Kaname…we… shouldn't…" She said in panic.

"I know, I won't do anything further than what I did." He gave a light kiss on her neck. Yuuki smiled before she leaned on his bare chest. Kaname circled his hand around her neck then rested his chin on her head.

"This is the best birthday present I've ever received." She turned around so they were now facing each other.

"I'm glad that you like it." He tilted her chin up and planted his lips on hers.

* * *

_Several months later._

Yuuki stared at the drip injection from her hospital bed. The nurse had set it for her since she wouldn't be able to eat or drink anything until the delivery was over. Beside her there was an equipment that showed her contraction.

"The father has arrived." Said the doctor as he entered her room. Yuuki could see the nurses drooled as they whispered and giggled to each other when they saw Kaname entered the hospital room.

"Yuuki, are you okay. Is it hurt?, is there something I can do for you?" Kaname asked anxiously. From his harsh breathes she knew that he had ran all the way to the hospital which located about two kilometers from their school dormitory.

"Don't worry honey. I haven't felt any strong contraction yet." She replied with a smile as she brushed his raven locks. He wrapped her right hand with both of his hands and stared at her in anxiety. The doctor gave her the anesthetic medication for painless delivery by injection. After approximately five hours she started to feel the strong contraction. Kaname caressed Yuuki's head over and over again every time she winched in pain. Although she had been given the drugs for painless delivery she could still feel the enormous pain of labor.

He wiped away her tears with his thumb before he placed a kiss on her forehead. The medication made her quite drowsy and she felt as if there was a heavy cloud above her. He held her right hand and gave her the instruction to breathe properly. After another 8 hours of struggle finally she gave birth to the twins with different sex. She knew that when they become adult they might have to choose the same path as her parents.

"Yuuki, you did your best and I'm proud of you." Kaname whispered happily.

"Kaname, thank you for being there when I needed you the most." He nodded and showed her his best smile of the day.

"I was thinking to give an end to the pureblood class by not producing child but I know that I'll regret it so I changed my mind." He said calmly.

"Kaname…"

"Yuuki, I will keep my promise to protect you and our children from every evil pure blood." Kaname pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it to show the contents. A small ring decorated with red sapphire in heart mark revealed.

"Yuuki Cross, will you marry me and live an eternal life with me?" He asked.

Tears of joy fell to both of her cheeks. Finally, the love of her life that she had adored for years asked her hand in marriage. There was no reason for her to refuse the lovely offer.

"Yes, Kaname." She answered merrily as she she her tears and looked up to take a better look of her love one. He smiled happily then placed the ring on her finger before he crashed his lips on hers for a long and passionate kiss.

**_*************THE END***************_**

**__****Author****'s Note: Thank you for your reviews, sexy people! (*^o^*)/. I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews one by one 'coz some of you were disabling their PM (T-T). Anyway, let me use this author's note to thank all of you from the bottom oh my heart. Thank you all! (^o^). I dedicate this fluffy chapter for those supporters of Kaname & Yuuki pairing and I hope that you enjoy what you read and I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes. **


End file.
